Return to Neverland
by actress65
Summary: What happens when Hook recruits a new ship mate, Marline? She doesn't know what kind of a ride she's in for, (btw I really suck at summary's so the story is way better than it sounds.) rated T for some language.


My brother and I walked from the movies; he treated me to it because it was a late present for my twentieth birthday. "That was a great movie!" I exclaimed as we walked to the back entrance of my apartment building, I turned around and saw a man leaning casually against a streetlight. I caught very few details about him; he had a long leather coat, with the collar up, and was staring at me. I quickly turned back to my brother when a man slammed the door open, "Give me your money!" he yelled as he pointed his gun at us, I put my hand in my purse and felt the small pistil that I carried around I case something like this ever happened.

My brother, Quinn, pulled out his wallet and said, "Here take it, I don't want any trouble-" BANG! Went the man's gun as my brother went limp, "QUINN!" I screamed as I pulled out my pistil, I looked at the ma with all of the anger, sadness, and shock that I was feeling as I pulled the trigger. The man went limp as Quinn as I looked down at my dead brother's body as I felt tears trickle down my cheek, "I didn't think you would do it." Said a man behind me, I whipped around and raised the gun; it was the guy that was leaning on the streetlight. He was smirking.

I stammered, "Stay back." The man laughed, "Sure, I don't want you to shoot your eye out." I lifted my eyebrow, "What's your name?" he smirked, "My name is Killeen Jones, better known as Hook." _Hook as in Captain Hook? _I asked, "What do you want?" he stepped where I could see him, "I want to recruit you for my crew." He told me, "You could live forever." Hook held out his hand, "What do you say, do you want to join my scurvy crew?" I dropped my gun, and shook his hand. Hook smiled and I noticed some of his facial features, he had one of those, I-haven't-shaved-in-one-or-two-days-but-I-still-look-fabulous, looks, and he had piercing blue eyes, and a mischievous air around him.

He let go and I finally saw his hook, which sent a shiver down my spine. He noticed I was looking at it, "Don't worry, I don't bite." Wasn't too sure about that, and he told me, "The ship's at the harbor, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to get to Neverland." _Holy crap! This was the actual Captain Hook, the one that was a pirate in Neverland! I mean he's way better looking than you expected but other than that he's almost exactly like the storybooks. _

I walked beside him, "So where will I stay on the ship?" I was afraid he might say the poop-deck or something but instead said, "We have a guest quarters that you can stay in, seeing as though most ladies like their privacy." I laughed, "Well aren't you being quite the gentleman?" Hook raised an eyebrow, "What, are you surprised since I'm a pirate?" I shook my head, "I suppose anyone can have manners." When we got to the harbor, Hook turned to me, "Now you're going to have to earn the respect of the other pirates. If they see me bring you on it will keep them from killing you on sight, but you will have to."

_Oh joy!_

I sighed and replied, "Okay." We walked onto the ship and all the pirates turned to him, Hook said without turned to me, "I have found a new crew member…what's your name?" "Marline Star." Hook continued, "Marline Star. Now I will leave you to get acquainted." Uh-Oh, I though as Hook went into his headquarters. I looked at what was about to be my new crew members and gave the other pirates an awkward wave and muttered, "Hi." One of the largest pirates stepped up go me, "What's your story mate?" I looked down at the floor, "I was with my brother on the way back to my apartment, and this man slammed open the door and told us to hand over our money or he wouldn't shoot us. Even when my brother, Quinn, gave him the money he shot him. I pulled out my pistol and shot the man. That's when Hook found me."

The other men stood there frozen until the pirate that asked me what my story was, grunted, "You aren't bad lass." I smiled, that was one weight off my shoulders. Hook, or was it now Captain Hook for me, walked out of his cabin and beckoned me. Well I didn't really have a choice about it so I walked up, and Captain nodded to me in approval, "Good job, now let me show you your room." He led me down below the deck into a pretty nice room, considering we were on a pirate ship and all. It had a beautiful bed, a hammock, a small wardrobe, and a desk.

I smiled, "Thanks Captain." He left without a word, and I sat down on the bed. Then the tears poured out, my mind thought about all of the good times that Quinn and I had. Then, ironically, crossed to the man that I shot and everyone has somebody that loves them. He used to have a mother that tucked him in at night, or maybe somebody that he loved. I laid my head on the head board of the bed, and wrapped my arms around my knees like a five-year-old.

The door opened and Hook stepped in, carrying a package. He set it down and looked at me curiously, "What were you crying about?" he asked and I looked out the window, "My brother Quinn." He nodded, "That must have been hard." I managed a weak laugh, "That's an understatement." Hook looked at me with sympathy, "I know what it feels like to lose a loved one." I sniffed and asked, "What happened?" Hook's face became a mixture of sadness and anger, "She was killed by Rumpelstiltskin." It's kind of hard to reply to that, but I managed to say, "I'm sorry." Captain stood up, and told me, "Tomorrow evening, after we get to Neverland, I'm going to teach you combat." I nodded, bewildered by Hook.

He left and left me to wonder what happened to him to make him like this.

I hit the hay and slept like a rock, I woke up to the ship rocking. I opened up the package and found a long leather jacket, and the whole pirate get-up in there. I quickly changed out of it and hurried outside. I found Captain Hook telling the crew, "Well then, we're off to Neverland!" he threw something into the water, and a whirlpool appeared. In the middle of the whirlpool there was a green glow and Captain smiled, "Hold onto something!" His eyes glistened with excitement and he exclaimed, "We're in for rough waters."

I don't know what came over me but I stood up on the side and held onto some rope, and we sailed into the whirlpool. It was a weird feeling it was almost like going on a steep drop on a roller coaster, but I held on. I felt a huge grin spread across my face, heights never scared me and I liked feeling this excitement.

The ship shot out of the whirl pool and into air, which almost caused me to let go of the rope. I held on with all of my strength and closed my eyes, and when I opened them I saw a beautiful island. When I hauled myself managed to stand up without falling down, I looked around. The island had a giant beanstalk near the middle (which I clearly didn't recall in the book) a huge jungle on part of it, and in the other part was a forest.

Hook stood next to me, "I'm surprised you didn't fall." I laughed, "I almost did, but it was worth it." He nodded and said, "You don't look bad as a pirate." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but with Hook I could never really be sure. "Thanks?" Hook laughed, "Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes." He strode away, and a pirate with a small red hat came up to me, "Miss, what did the Captain want?" I replied, "I think combat training, or something like that."

I went back into my cabin, and looked at my clothes. Suddenly I realized I never wanted to go back to my old life, sure this might be harder but I was willing. I found a small but heavy paperweight and wrapped my clothes around it, and then I opened a small window in and tossed it out. I heard it hit the water with a Ker-Plosh! _The old Marline Star was gone; I was now __Marline Star the pirate._

I looked at the small clock in my room and realized that I had one minute before I should be in the Captain's cabin. I rushed into his cabin, out of breath. "I'm here!" Hook was sitting on his bed polishing his hook. Talk about unnerving. He looked up, "What would you like to start out with? Hand-to-hand combat or sword fighting?" I didn't have to think for a moment, "Hand-to-hand combat."

Hook stood up to his full height, so he was pretty much towering over me. "Let's start off with the basics," he walked behind me, "Pretend you're just walking around and somebody grabs you." He put his hand on my shoulder, "What would you do?" "Um…" Hook laughed, "No, your back should never be to your opponent, you need to get where you can see them." I turned, and Hook nodded, "If you aren't the strongest, which I can tell just by looking at you, you have to make it so that it's equal-" I raised an eyebrow, "So, like, poke them in the eyes or something?" he nodded, "You're on the right track, you have to find their weakest point and use it against them."

I thought for a moment, "Okay I think I'm ready to try it." There's one weak point for every guy, I'd only use it I desperate measure but Hook wanted me to feel like it was so I'd use it. I close my eyes and I felt his hand on my shoulder, I ducked ad turned around. Before Hook could react I kneed his crouch, he fell to his knees and said in a higher voice, "That's cheating." I smiled, "Hey, I'm a pirate." Hook looked up at me, "Well I think I've taught you well. But you also have an advantage; people won't see you as a threat. You can fool them into thinking that you aren't and then you can outwit them."

I felt myself get a confident boost right then, and then came the hard part, "Now for the sword fighting." Hook said, and I felt myself groan. For the rest of the day, we sword fought and let me tell you that people in the movies make sword fighting seem really easy. The painful truth was that A) it's difficult B) you don't get stunt doubles, and C) it's painful.

When the sun was setting Hook put his sword away, "Well I think we've made major progress, you managed to last five minutes fighting with me." I frowned and Hook laughed, "That's a lot longer than most people last." I sighed and asked him, "_Now_ can I have dinner?" he nodded and I nearly jumped for joy, but that would have been painful.

For dinner we had a good portion of meat, meat and meat. I told the guy with the red hat, who I learned was Smee, "We need to get some vegetables I your diet. If you get me some potatoes I could make mashed potatoes with chicken or something." I headed into my cabin sore, but happy.

That night I had a nightmare about Quinn getting shot. That's enough to wake anyone up. I grabbed a blanket and headed out onto the deck for some fresh air. I found a piece of cloth, and managed to make myself a make-shift hairband. Then I looked out across the sea to Neverland and I couldn't help but think about how Quinn, when we were kids, always dreamed of becoming a Lost Boy or seeing Neverland.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I almost screamed, and then I saw it was Hook. **GEEZ!** That guy can really sneak up on you, "Yeah, Ho- I mean _Captain Hook."_ He rolled his eyes, "Why are you up Marline?" I bit my lip, "Nightmares." He nodded, and I said, "After I have a nightmare I can't go back to sleep, I never have, and never will be able to." Captain Hook's face was unreadable, "Why are you up?" He stepped over to the railing and gripped it, "Who said I went to sleep?" I hoped I didn't look stupid, "When was the last time you went to sleep?" "About thirty-two hours ago." And the crew wonders why he's grumpy.

He turned to me, "Do you know what the crew thinks of me?" I raised my eye brow, "Why are you asking?" he shrugged, "I want to know if they're loyal to me or if they're planning a mutiny." I remember a saying that they taught me last night at dinner, a rule that they made up for all of the crew, "Well I highly doubt they're planning a mutiny, at least that I've heard of. But I do know a saying they taught me, 'it's the captain's life above ours.' I think that means they're still loyal."

The saying means that if you're in a life or death situation with the captain and there's a choice between saving the captain or your life. The captain is was more valuable.

Hook nodded, "That's good, otherwise I'd get the plank ready." I really hoped he was joking. He looked at me, "Tomorrow morning I'm headed inland where I want to get some treasure that would make us the wealthiest pirates in history." The tone I his voice said, "Well we already are, but…" I leaned against the mast, "You're telling me this, why?" Hook rolled his eyes like it was so obvious, "I figured for a starting mission, you'd go with me." I tried to think of a more intelligent answer other than, "Oh." I simply nodded, "Sure."

There was a very awkward silence, until I said, "Well I think we better get some sleep." With that I hurried back into my cabin. Why'd he ask me? I mean there are plenty of other pirates that are more experienced at this thing then I was. I left my confused thoughts alone for a while, and laid there until my mind was so bored that it drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Hook shaking me, "Time to go luv." I was thinking, _did he seriously just call me luv?_ I shook that thought away, and got out of bed. The pirates had a row boat waiting for us, with two pirates that were going to row us ashore. When we shoved off Captain said, "In ten hours, meet us at the top of cove, and in six hours collect the treasure at the bean stalk." We were going to the bean stalk, well Hook certainly failed to tell me that.

After we got to shore Hook handed me a sword, and where I could hold it. As soon as the pirates shoved off I put my hands on my hips, "We're going up the bean stalk?!" Hook didn't even glance back at me as he started trudging I to the jungle, "Well if I had've told you that you wouldn't have come now would you. Right now you have two choices A) you can swim back to the ship and then once you get there explain why you were a coward or B) come with me and deal with a meager giant." I held up a finger, "Wait, wait, wait, you never said anything about a giant." Hook finally looked at me and said sighing, "Haven't you ever read Jack and the Bean Stalk?"

I frowned, "Fine I'll go with you!" Hook smiled, knowing that he won this argument. We climbed deeper into the jungle and I asked, "Hey why couldn't we go through that nice, non-mosquito filled forest?" Hook cut through a vine, "Well it's either the mosquitos and Peter Pan, or the ogres." I thought for a moment, "Now that you mention that, the mosquitos aren't that bad." Hook laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

Then I heard a different laughter, not my laughter or Hook's, and he stopped and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't move." Then he said, "I know your there Pan!" A boy flew down in front of us, and smirked mischievously. He looked at me and then asked Hook, "Who's it you have this time?" If Hook had laser vision he would've burned through Peter Pan, "I swear Pan, if you don't move out of my way I _will _skewer you." I muttered, "Run?" he shook his head and I got the message, _not yet._

Pan held up his hands, "Okay you got me." He flew over Hook and behind me, "And what might you're name be?" I gripped my sword's hilt; "Now why should I tell you?" he raised an eyebrow, "Let's play a game, hide-and-seek. Now I've told the ogres that you're in the jungle, you better get running." Hook grabbed my hand, "Yes now we can run."

As we ran away I could hear Peter's laugh, and let me tell you he is way different than Disney's version! Just his voice was scarier than Hook's hook. Hook turned to me, "There's a spell on the beanstalk that makes it harder to climb." He held my hand and put it onto his shoulder, "This will make it easier." He put what looked like a cuff on my wrist and, in probably record time we made it to the beanstalk and we started climbing. We were about twenty feet in the air when an ogre appeared in the clearing and Hook and I looked down at it, "Why isn't it following us?" I asked and Hook said with an expression of stone, "It thinks we're mad to go up to the giant's lair. That and it's afraid of heights." Ironic, a big and scary ogre is afraid of heights.

I asked Hook a ways up to keep my mind off how insanely high we were, "So what's the deal with you and Peter?" Hook laughed, "He's just good at naturally being a pain in the ass." I replied, "Fair enough."

After what seemed ages we made in to the top of the bean stalk and sat down, "Why couldn't there be an elevator to the top?" Hook laughed and I managed a smile, I looked around and it looked like battle field, "What happened here?" Hook said tightening up his sword holder (what-ever it's called) and replied, "The final battle." Suddenly a rumble shacked the ground, and I asked, "Was that the giant?" Hook nodded, "Yes though I'd say we got lucky. He sounds asleep." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He showed me to a huge room that had what could easily been boatloads of gold coins, and treasure. We was walking around when hook grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest, "You were about to walk over a trip wire." I gently pushed myself away from him, "Thanks." I couldn't say that that wasn't awkward, it was weird. I wanted to stay there and at the same time I wanted to get the hell out of the position.

He pulled out some bags, "We'll have to work fast, before the giant wakes up." I quickly stuffed my bag full of money and I asked him, "What do you want me to do with it now." Hook slung his bag over his shoulder, "Chuck it down the stalk." I shrugged and dropped the bag.

After about three more trips later, we were done. In the treasure room Hook smirked, "All that and no sign of the giant, I'd say we got lucky." _Uh-Oh_. You should never say that! In response the ground shacked and Hooks eyes widened, I whispered, "Oh shit." The ceiling collapsed, and caught me under it. I managed to find a hole and I looked through. I saw that Hook was looking around the ruble, "Marline?!" I yelled, "I'm here!"

He ran over to me, "I can get you out of here." I shook my head, "No, you won't be able to before the giant gets here." I felt my eyes tearing up, and I managed to say, "It's the captain life above ours." I managed to pull my hand to the hole, and he held it, "Tonight, at midnight, meet me at the top of the mountain. He handed me a whistle, "If you can't get to me blow it once, if you can't get to me put you see me blow it twice. Then wait two minutes and blow it again-" The ground shacked again, "Go!" I chocked out and he gave my hand one squeeze, and ran.

Wait he said meet me at the top of the mountain, he thought I could escape." Where are those thieves?!" the giant roared and he caught sight of me, "Who are you?" he roared and he shook his massive head, "It doesn't matter, once I kill you I'll be all alone again." _Light bulb,_ I pretended to pout, "Aw, you poor boy. It isn't easy being alone all the time. Is it?" The giant nodded, "I have always wanted a wifie." I batted my eyelashes, "If you get me out of here I'll be your wife." The giant almost ran over and dug me out of the ruble. He smiled and I told him, "Could you give me an hour to settle in, _by myself?_" the giant nodded and skipped off.

As soon as I was alone I ran to the beanstalk, there was a note, from Hook

I found a parachute in the treasure room. I thought you might need it so I put it under the shield. Use it.

I grabbed it and checked to see if there were any holes, there wasn't and I took a deep breath. I jumped. I held onto the parachute for dear life and it unfolded (thank the lord in high heaven above!) The world came up at me with incredible speed I wondered what it's be like free falling, but I certainly didn't want to try it.

Right before I hit the ground I dropped and sat back on a tree breathing heavily. "So you survived the giant." Said a sneering voice that I knew so well, I stood up and reached for my sword. It must have fallen because it wasn't there. "What do you want Pan?" I felt something hard hit me on my head and I hit the ground.

When I woke up, I was inside a bamboo cage. I looked around and saw my whistle on the ground three feet from where I was. I looked around and it was nighttime, and it was ironic because I was very close to the mountain Hook was talking about. I could see it through a clearing in the trees, and then I saw Hook! I wanted to scream out, but I knew Peter was somewhere near here so I couldn't do that…Then I remembered the whistle. I tried to move but a wave of pain washed over me, I looked down at my leg and it had a very nasty gash in it. I ignored the pain and crawled over to the key.

I reached out and felt it graze my fingertips, and then I stretched out a little farther and felt it in my palm. I breathed a sigh of relief and blew the whistle. Hook turned around on the mountain and saw me; I put a finger to mouth telling him to be quiet. Then he started towards me, I leaned back against the cage. About two minutes later he came into the clearing, my heart fluttered without my permission. Hook asked quietly, "Pan?" I nodded and he easily broke open the cage, all while not making a sound! He let me out and I tried to stand up, but I fell on my face. I looked down at my right leg, and pointed to it.

Hook whispered, "I'll carry you to the boat." There wasn't much else I could do, so I let him pick me up like a baby. I couldn't help but feel just a tad awkward, what with us being so close and all. After about five minutes of walking he asked what had happened and I told him about me tricking the giant and then Pan hitting me and knocking me out. "Does your head hurt?" Hook asked and I did a little non-comical shrug, "Not as much as my leg does."

We finally got to the small row boat that had a few pirates on it. Hook gently laid me down, and I felt the boat push off. Some salt water dripped into the boat (and more specifically my leg wound) and I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Once we were onto the boat Hook laid me down on my bed, I asked, "Can I go to sleep now?" Hook shook his head, "Not yet, we need to get that wound cleaned up." I groaned, and he came back with what was that? Rum? He sat down by my leg and told me, "This is going to hurt." I sighed, "Just get it over with." He gently poured it over the wound and I felt a tear run down my face, you know the feeling when somebody pours lemon juice in a paper cut? This was a hundred times worse.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard Hook say, "That part's over now all we have to do it get a bandage on you," He gave me a small smile, "and then you can sleep." I nodded as he went out of the room to get the bandage. I wondered if he's ever done this to the rest of the crew, or if I was an exception. He came back in and wrapped the wound really fast, as he was leaving I said quietly, "Thanks." He just smiled and kept on walking.

The next morning I woke up feeling amazing. I headed out onto the deck with only a small limp, for the next couple of hours I got to know the crew way better. Once you get past the bad breath, and the grunginess they aren't all bad. Even though I was happy, I couldn't feel but as if something was wrong.

Hook came running out of what looked like my room and he went below deck to where the treasure was being stored. I caught one expression on his face, worry. He ran below deck where the treasure was, by now the crew was getting anxious, including me.

Hook walked back up and he looked furious, "Take Marline to the cells." My eyes widened in shock, "What?" two men already had my arms and were dragging me to the cells. They threw me into one of the cells, and locked the door behind me. Not five minutes after I was thrown into the dingy cell, Hook came walking down the stairs, "_What is going on?!"_ I yelled. Hook refused to look at me, "I was in your room-""What exactly were you doing in my room?" I asked him, Hook rolled his eyes, "I was going to drop something in there when I saw a note on you bedside."

Weird I never saw a note on my bedside… Hook continued, "It said, 'Marline, thank you for helping me get the treasure. I will pick you up tomorrow to take you home. Peter Pan.'" I shook my head, "You know that Pan exists to make trouble. Why would you believe a note on my beside? He probably put it there hoping you would do this!" Hook stared daggers at me, "Then how do you explain the missing treasure?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is it really that hard to search a pirate ship when everyone is asleep?" Hook started walking up the stairs, "Tomorrow you are going to walk the plank." Before he could get too far away I yelled, "Whose side are you on?!" Hook didn't even turn around, "A pirate chooses the side that will either benefit themselves the most, or will make the selves lose the least." I couldn't figure out how to reply after he said that and he just kept o walking.

I slumped down onto the ground and I started to sob, and I feel asleep. I awoke to my stomach grumbling, and I looked around. There was a plate of food. I quickly ate it and immediately felt awful. I heard laughter, Peter's laughter. I knew he'd done something to the food, "What did you do?" I asked weakly, and Pan was standing in front of me, "Well, I figured that you wouldn't have had much of a chance swimming, besides Hook always carries around an antidote. Pity that he won't believe that you've been poisoned."

I saw him walk away, I was slightly dumbfound _I couldn't have been poisoned_, and I stood up. Almost as soon as I did I regretted it as my head started to feel light headed. Then I saw the sun peak through the window. I felt so tired but when I tried to go to sleep, my mind wouldn't just rest. When I collected my thoughts, I realized that it was probably the poison. Basically the rest of the morning consisted of wallowing in self-pity.

When Hook came down the stairs I could barely manage to pull my-self up, he noticed that I was having trouble, "You know I won't fall for that acting like you're sick." I knew it would be hard to make him realize that I wasn't faking, "Look I know you won't believe me, but I'm not acting I've been poisoned." Hook frowned, "Let's just get this over with."

I had absolutely no idea how I made it to the plank, because every step was an ordeal and made me want to lay down and die, but I wobbly stood on the plank and looked back at the crew and I heard Peter, "You know Hook, you should really listen to your crew, pity you didn't realized that Marline wasn't lying." I felt a thud on the plank, and I went tumbling into the water.

The water seemed to drag me down as I struggled to maintain consciousness, and the poison defiantly wasn't helping silently gave up and let my eyes close. Then I felt something grab me, but I didn't have any strength to even open my eyes.

What seemed like ages later my eyes opened and I quietly asked, "Am I in heaven?" a familiar voice said, "It'd be a shame after all that work I had to do to try to keep you alive." I unsteadily sat up, "Hook?" he nodded and I looked around, I was in my room, "What happened to Pan?" Hook sighed, "Got away." I asked him, "Are you mad?" "Yes, though treasure can be replaced, but you can't be." I rubbed my eyes, "What happened?"

Hook explained that he told the crew to get Pan, when he jumped in after me. He quickly brought me in here and gave me the antidote. I couldn't believe that he'd gone through all of that trouble for me, I'm not complaining but still. What have I got? I haven't got much strength, wouldn't be too much of a loss if I were to have drown.

I remembered something, "You said that you were going to drop something off in my room, what was it?" he took out a long package, "This." He set it on my lap and gestured for me to open it. I quickly did, and inside of it was a sword. It had an inscription, _First Mate_. I felt my mouth open and I Was speechless, "You want _me _to be your first mate?" Hook shrugged, "Well yes, you've proved yourself in front of a giant, you can certainly look out for yourself, and you realized that this was Pan's doing before I even had a clue." The way he described me seemed like I was this heroic person.

I stood up without falling flat on my face and put it in my sword holder. (Okay one of these days I seriously need to ask the crew what its name is!) I felt a grin spread across my face, "Thank you Hook." Once again Quinn crossed my mind, "I just wish Quinn was here to see me." I felt my eyes tear up, as I sat down. Hook looked at me with those deep blue eyes that seemed to look into my soul, "He'd be proud of you."

I shook my head, "For what, killing a man? If I hadn't done that then none of what I'd now would've happened." Hook raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but feel all warm inside because he was looking at me, "Everyone has done something they aren't proud of, but at least with yours you got to come here and have a new family." _And trick a giant, see Peter Pan try to kill me, get my leg cut, and walk the plank! This really a magical place isn't it? _

I chose not to say those things, and, for the first time, I didn't have to pretend to be happy, "Thanks Captain." His eyes shone with sympathy, "Marline I think you've earned the right to call me by my real name." I nodded and felt really good, "Then thanks…Killian." Without another word he got up, but before I lost that feeling I stood up, "Killian?" He turned and faced me, and with more bravery than I ever had in my life I kissed him.

I felt myself blush insanely, with tons of thoughts running through my head like: _why the heck did I just do that?! I hope I wasn't a bad kisser. (And) I am totally going to walk the plank for this. _Instead he kissed me again; the he smirked, and said "I was wondering how long it would take you to do that." I laughed, "Oh be quiet." He leaned over to me, "Marline?" I crossed my arms, "Yes?" He smirked mischievously, "I heard of treasure down near the ogres…what do you say?" I sighed, and smiled eagerly, "Bring it on."


End file.
